Thie Quantitative and Functional Proteomics Core ofthe University of Washington Diabetes Research Center provides affiliate investigators the powerful tools of modern mass spectrometry and complex data set analysis. The goals of the Core are to: (1) Perform mass spectrometric (MS) analyses such as quantifying target analytes and obtaining spectra for structural identification of proteins. Technologies include electrospray ionization tandem mass spectrometry (ESI-MS/MS), matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) time-of-flight (TOF) MS, and TOF/TOF MS/MS; (2) Provide and maintain functional MS systems; (3) Develop new MS methods for structural identification or quantification of biomolecules involved in the pathogenesis of diabetes and its complications, risk factors, or treatment; (4) Provide a central facility for data storage, dissemination, and sharing; (5) Provide training in principles of MS and using MS systems, including gas chromatography (GC-MS), ESI-MS/MS, and MALDI-TOF-MS/MS analysis; (6) Reduce the cost of research by providing a centralized MS/informatics facility at a fraction of the cost of maintaining instruments and computational support in individual investigators' laboratories or of using commercial MS facilities; (7) Provide bioinformatic support for analyzing and interpreting proteomic data sets and for integrating them with Gene Ontology, protein-protein interaction databases, and pathway analysis; and (8) To integrate proteomic studies with functional studies, with the long-term aim of providing an integrated, systems biology view of diabetes and diabetes-related disease processes. By providing a centralized facility, the Core meets these goals with optimal efficiency and cost-effectiveness, avoiding the need for individuals to maintain the required instrumentation in their own laboratories or use expensive commercial mass spectrometric services. Further, by centralizing and standardizing procedures, the Quantitative and Functional Proteomics Core provides its affiliate investigators a common set of analytical tools for obtaining a unified understanding of molecular mechanisms involved in pathophysiologic processes of diabetes and its associated complications.